Eaves down spouts from buildings often are connected to a lateral spout, the end of which rests on the ground, and on venting water from the eaves, tends to erode the ground at the eaves lateral discharge end.
This present invention includes a splay nozzle apparatus attached to the end of lateral spout outlet to reduce the velocity of the water effluent from the lateral spout, and change the effluent water direction by 90xc2x0 to flow through the splay nozzle, which is self cleaning of debris, to disperse the water effluent laterally, to be perpendicular to the effluent flow from the lateral spout, rather than the straight discharge attained by water flowing straight from the lateral spout discharge end, which straight flow erodes the soil.
An object of this invention is to disclose a water splay apparatus, a splay nozzle, and a splay nozzle holder, attached to the discharge end of lateral spout, and clamp arms on the splay nozzle holder.
Another object of the invention is to disclose assembly of splay nozzle and splay nozzle holder, including clamp arms on the splay nozzle holder on the discharge end of the lateral down spout, and pivoting the down spout lateral discharge end upward on a hinge, at the inlet of the lateral down spout to attach to the connecting vertical down spout, by friction fit of the clamp arms of the splay nozzle holder,
Another object of this invention is to disclose a method of diverting rainwater at a 90xc2x0 or perpendicular to the outlet of a down spout lateral by a splay nozzle and splay nozzle holder attached to lateral down spout effluent end, and clamp arms of the splay nozzle holder attached to lateral down spout attach by friction fit to the vertical down spout attached by a hinge joint to inlet end of the lateral spout in the absence of rainwater.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a ground rest or foot on the splay nozzle holder of the splay nozzle.